


My angel~welcome home.

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they dead and chillin in heaven yo...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: let me keep singing you to sleep with this lullaby dear...
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 15





	My angel~welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> -I didn't realize how short it was bruh...sorry.  
> (from Eiji's perspective)

here, beneath the shimmering sakura-tree, lies your fine-self and i in eternal bliss. i continue holding you as you listen to the velvet melodies of my sweet timbre. _“Quiet my angel, stay still-”_ let me keep singing you to sleep with this lullaby dear. _“-even in the demon’s wake, i’ll set you free like loo-lii-lie-layh-”_

_“-loo-lii-lie-layh...”_ you whisper rapturous promises in return, as gorgeous as your warm, summer locks. _a true, ethereal babe._

how scrumptious! “ _i love you. i love you. i love you-”_

**Author's Note:**

> -i just want the pain to stop ya'll. make it stop...


End file.
